


If you'll want it, I swear to you...

by Aki_of_Eyluvial



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr Prompt, let the boys be happy, pure fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_of_Eyluvial/pseuds/Aki_of_Eyluvial
Summary: “Voglio che tu sia mio.”“Non lo sono già forse?” Domandò lasciando vagare lo sguardo sulle maglie abbandonate sul pavimento, sulla giacca in bilico sullo schienale di una sedia, sulla spada la cui lama giaceva incrociata con la propria, unite come i rispettivi proprietari. “Richiesta pretenziosa da fare mentre sei nudo nel mio letto.”“Soltanto mezzo nudo. Puoi anche controllare qui sotto. - Disse con una vena maliziosa nella voce prima di tornare serio. Stranamente serio. - Ma no, mi hai frainteso, mio bel Capuleti. Intendo solo mio. Esclusivo. Di nessun altro al mondo.”





	If you'll want it, I swear to you...

“Oh, Giulietta…” Romeo mormorò nuovamente, la voce ridotta ad un sospiro sognante mentre con un sorriso si appoggiava contro la spalla di Benvolio seduto alla sua destra. C’era stato un tempo, all’inizio, in cui Mercuzio aveva trovato la situazione stranamente divertente, un Romeo innamorato era una visione, chiunque fosse l’oggetto del suo amore, ma quella volta il suo struggersi iniziava a diventare noioso, monotono. Ogni cosa era un sospiro, ogni sospiro era il nome della giovane Capuleti e ogni volta che le sue labbra non pronunciavano quel nome allora erano tutte una condanna. Quanto il loro amore fosse proibito e penato. Quanto soffrissero per quella sciocca faida. Quanto _loro_ , i suoi più cari amici, i suoi _fratelli_ , non potessero capire.

“Oh Romeo. Caro, dolce, innamorato Romeo. - _Sciocco Romeo._ Pensò Mercuzio mentre allungava una mano verso di lui e lo zittiva con un dito sulle labbra. - L’amore rende ciechi.” E quante cose poteva significare quella semplice frase. Poteva essere un avvertimento, l’ennesimo monito che la fanciulla per cui tanto soffriva era sempre l’unica figlia di quella famiglia loro avversaria. Oppure poteva essere di più. Poteva sottintendere quanto effettivamente il giovane Montecchi fosse cieco ad ogni altra sofferenza e struggimento. _E amore._

Se solo Mercuzio avesse dato voce a quei sospiri che si affollavano nella sua mente, che lo tenevano sveglio la notte e che lo rendevano folle. Ancor più folle di quanto non fosse.

Se solo avesse potuto parlare di quello sguardo cristallino che lo fissava anche quando era solo, che sembrava perforargli l’anima e gli mozzava il respiro, o di quei ricci dorati, fili sottili e morbidi che cadevano sulle spalle nude e che nulla, _nulla_ , avevano da invidiare ai capelli di una donna. Ai capelli di Giulietta, così simili ma, ai suoi occhi, infinitamente meno affascinanti. O ancora, parlare di quanto dolce fosse la sua voce, bassa e limpida, e di quanto la sua risata lo facesse tremare. Di quanto diversa ogni cosa era nella notte, quando le spade giacevano abbandonate su una cassapanca in legno scuro, e la voce era nulla più di timidi sussurri e promesse di amanti nascosti dal velo delle tenebre.. di quanto gentili fossero quelle mani quando passavano sulla sua schiena o tra i suoi capelli.

Oh… Se solo Mercuzio avesse osato dar voce a quei pensieri che tanto gelosamente custodiva allora avrebbe eclissato ogni parola, presente e futura, di Romeo. Ma non poteva. Era un segreto, _loro_ erano un segreto. Erano proibiti, un peccato. Un abominio.

“Ma proprio di una Capuleti, Romeo caro?” Rise piano, la testa tirata indietro e una finta smorfia offesa sul volto. _Ipocrita_ lo avrebbero chiamato se solo avessero saputo, ma non sarebbe accaduto. Mai.

No, quei pensieri erano suoi, e suoi soltanto. Agli occhi innamorati di Romeo lui non avrebbe _mai_ potuto comprendere le sue pene.

 

“Non posso dirtelo. Se lo facessi mi odieresti, cugino mio, e lo sai, non potrei mai sopportare il tuo odio.” C’era serietà nella voce di Giulietta, quel genere di serietà di una fanciulla che ormai è cresciuta e non è più la bambina che Tebaldo era abituato a vedere. Ma anche in quel momento, a sedici anni ormai compiuti, Giulietta non aveva smesso di dilettarsi in quello che a suo dire era il suo passatempo preferito; così anche in quel momento Tebaldo era lì, seduto su un comodo e morbido cuscino foderato in velluto rosso, alla mercé della giovane cugina impegnata nella delicata e precisa arte di intrecciare fiori nei capelli. Nei suoi capelli.

Aveva iniziato da bambina cercando di imitare i movimenti della sua balia mentre le sistemava i capelli. Aveva provato su una bambola, ma i fili di lana erano troppo spessi. Aveva cercato di replicare con la balia ma lei era troppo esperta per cadere nella sua trappola e nemmeno lo sguardo più dolce aveva avuto effetto. Le cugine più grandi di qualche anno non avevano abbastanza pazienza, per quanto potessero tutti quanti amare la piccola Giulietta. Alla fine era toccato a Tebaldo. Perché lui a quegli occhi imploranti non aveva mai saputo dire di no, perché avrebbe fatto ogni cosa per Giulietta, anche la più assurda. Perché tutta la sua esistenza ruotava attorno a quella cosina minuscola che la balia un giorno gli aveva messo tra le braccia e che lui, appena quei grandi occhi azzurri si erano aperti e lo avevano guardato, aveva giurato davanti a Dio che avrebbe protetto fino all’ultimo dei suoi giorni.

Ma quello che inizialmente era solo un passatempo infantile era diventato un passatempo, e crescendo Giulietta era diventata sempre più rapida e abile in quell’arte. Capitava, talvolta, che Tebaldo si ritrovasse ad uscire con ancora i capelli finemente legati, con trecce sottili che univano sulla nuca e avvolgevano il resto dei capelli in una coda. Niente fiori in quelle occasioni, si premurava sempre di toglierli tutti, uno ad uno, con immensa disapprovazione della giovane.

“Ho una reputazione. E non include dei fiori azzurri nei capelli.” Giulietta lo guardava imbronciata mentre disfaceva parte del suo operato.

“Ne sarebbero invidiosi. - _Diceva con le labbra ancora arricciate ma una luce negli occhi di chi sapeva che stava per vincere. Perché alla fine Tebaldo non le riusciva mai a negare nulla._ \- Non tutti possono essere belli ed eleganti come te, mio bel cugino.” Così alla fine avevano raggiunto un compromesso, avrebbe tenuto i capelli legati, niente fiori, magari, ma quella strana, e a detta di Giulietta anche complicata, acconciatura sarebbe rimasta al suo posto. Non una treccia in meno.

“Sai che non potrei mai odiarti. - _Disse cercando di restare il più fermo possibile mentre le dita sottili arricciavano una ciocca di capelli in una treccia talmente fitta e sottile che prima di trovarla e districarla Tebaldo avrebbe impiegato giorni._ \- Altrimenti pensi che sarei qui a farmi torturare da te?”

La verità, però, era che già conosceva il nome, ed il volto, di chi sembrava aver rapito il cuore della giovane cugina. Non approvava, non voleva accettarlo, ma se l’alternativa era Paris – Beh, magari il giovane Montecchi era il minore dei mali.

In tutta onestà non aveva nulla contro il cugino del Principe, al contrario, era un uomo affascinante, gentile, apparteneva ad una famiglia nobile. Aveva solo qualità, all’apparenza. Ma era un _uomo_. Giulietta non aveva che sedici anni. Era troppo vecchio. Non sarebbe stata la prima, certamente, e nemmeno l’ultima, ma se avesse potuto evitarlo allora lo avrebbe fatto, era suo dovere proteggerla. Sì, Romeo Montecchi era il minore dei mali, e lei sembrava amarlo, per quel poco che sapeva dell’amore. Ma non glielo avrebbe detto, avrebbe aspettato, paziente come solo con lei riusciva sempre ad essere, avrebbe atteso il giorno in cui la sua fiducia sarebbe stata abbastanza da confessarglielo.

“Tu, piuttosto. - _Investigò con un sorrisetto divertito facendo scivolare lo stelo corto di un fiore azzurro tra le ciocche di una treccia più spessa._ \- Non mi racconti più nulla ormai, ma so che qualcuno c’è. Qualcuno ti ha stregato ed io sono la sola che ti conosce abbastanza da vedere la differenza. Raccontami di lei. È bella?”

C’era un velo di malizia nascosto dietro quella parvenza innocente e Tebaldo che l’aveva vista crescere lo sapeva bene. C’erano promesse tra loro che risalivano ai tempi in cui lei non era che una bambina, tempi in cui non esistevano che loro, quando Tebaldo si era premurato, con pazienza, di insegnarle a danzare e Giulietta lo guardava con occhi sognanti come se al mondo non esistesse nessuno di più bello. Ed era stata con l’innocenza di quell’età che aveva decretato che chiunque avesse voluto portarle via il suo _principe azzurro_ – _Ah! Quale ironia a pensarci in quel momento._ Pensò Tebaldo. - avrebbe prima dovuto essere approvato da lei in persona. Tebaldo aveva sorriso e promesso di fare lo stesso per lei, non aveva dato troppo peso alle sue parole fino al giorno in cui si era piazzata, con un abito rosso e i capelli dorati sciolti sulla schiena, le braccia conserte e l’espressione accigliata in disaccordo e, magari, un pizzico di quella fierezza infuocata di tutti i Capuleti, tra lui e una fanciulla di due anni più giovane, in visita con la sua famiglia che sperava di trovare nel giovane Capuleti un buon marito.

“Non lo meriti.” Aveva detto, le labbra arricciate in una smorfia di disapprovazione. E poi aveva aggiunto una parola che nessuno in quella stanza riuscì mai a scoprire dove né da chi la avesse potuta sentire ma che aveva avuto l’effetto desiderato. O almeno in parte.

A distanza di sei anni ancora ricordava con imbarazzo quel momento, l’espressione sconvolta di sua madre mentre cercava di capacitarsi su dove potesse aver imparato una simile volgarità, la ramanzina che era seguita, per essersi intromessa in questioni ben più grandi di lei e per aver offeso una giovane ragazza. E la risata di Tebaldo quando finalmente erano soli, il suo abbraccio e il modo in cui l’aveva sollevata da terra e fatta volteggiare prima di cadere entrambi sul letto. Giulietta aveva sempre preso seriamente quell’innocente promessa e lui ne aveva appena avuto la prova.

“Voleva farti tagliare i capelli.” Aveva detto in seguito, c’era una sfumatura annoiata e pericolosa nel suo tono, come se quel fuoco che sembrava alimentare il cuore di ogni componente di quella famiglia avesse appena iniziato a bruciare anche in lei. “Forse pensava che sarebbe diventata più bella di te. - _Disse mentre arricciava le dita ancora paffutelle attorno ai ricci che gli superavano ormai le spalle._ \- Sciocca.”

Tebaldo rifletté alcuni minuti prima di risponderle, accennò un sorriso che lei non vide e spostò la testa indietro.

“Mai quanto te.” Ma non fu sufficiente, avrebbe dovuto saperlo, una risposta così vaga con Giulietta non era più sufficiente.

“Non è una risposta! - _Si lamentò imbronciata arricciando il naso._ \- Devi dirmi com’è. Ha dei capelli belli come i tuoi? Pensi che me li lascerebbe intrecciare?”

Ovvio che quello fosse la sua prima preoccupazione. Per un istante Tebaldo osò immaginare la situazione, una fugace fantasia in cui poteva indugiare solo nella propria mente ma almeno lì sembrava così reale e giusta.

“Credo di sì. - _Disse con un mezzo sospiro. Probabilmente ne sarebbe anche andato fiero, avrebbe girato le vie di Verona con i capelli intrecciati di fiori senza alcuna paura per la propria reputazione._ \- Credo ti lascerebbe fare.”

“Devi assolutamente presentarmela.” Decretò felice. Tebaldo aveva già iniziato a pensare a quale scusa poterle dare, qualcosa di plausibile, qualcosa a cui avrebbe creduto. Non voleva mentirle ma era necessario, per loro. Per la loro sicurezza.

Avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi, in quel momento, di quanto la sua piccola – _che ormai piccola non era più –_ Giulietta fosse perspicace.

“O presentarme _lo_.” Tebaldo si voltò di scatto ma la cugina tenne le dita ben salde attorno alla ciocca di capelli facendogli sfuggire un lamento di dolore.

“Co–come?” Riuscì a balbettare mentre tornava a guardare la parete di fronte. Giulietta sollevò appena le spalle in un gesto noncurante annodando l’estremità della treccia e passando alla successiva, se continuava di quel passo non si sarebbe più trovato un singolo capello sciolto entro sera.

“Quale sarebbe il problema mio bel Tebaldo? - _“Oh, tanti sono i problemi cugina mia.” Pensò mesto senza risponderle._ \- Ti rende felice, lo vedo. Potrei addirittura approvare questa volta. Ma solo a condizione che me lo presenti.”

Alla fine, Tebaldo lo sapeva, loro si conoscevano meglio di chiunque altro al mondo, erano più fratello e sorella che cugini. Ed era quasi certo che come lui conosceva il suo segreto innamorato così valeva per lei.

 

Alla fine era sempre avvolti dalla coperta della notte che potevano indugiare l’uno nell’altro senza nascondersi. Le torce lanciavano lunghe ombre rossastre nel giardino, un esiguo numero di guardie pattugliava incessantemente il perimetro e la gente che faticava a prendere sonno si rigirava nel letto con la convinzione che il fruscio che sentiva fosse il vento o qualche gatto randagio. Nessuno sospettava di nulla, o almeno così Tebaldo sperava.

“Verrai scoperto una di queste volte. O perderai la presa. - _Disse a mezza voce, cauto , eppure non poteva non sorridere alla vista di Mercuzio, il suo Mercuzio, che scalava imperterrito il muro d’edera accanto al suo balcone, c’era qualcosa di vagamente romantico in quella scena. Non che Tebaldo si fosse mai veramente soffermato su quel genere di cose._ \- La porta sul retro esiste per una ragione, sai?” Ma nonostante lo avesse detto e ripetuto decine e decine di volte Mercuzio aveva continuato ad usare quella via d’accesso.

“Perdessi la presa sarebbe un bel problema, mio dolce principe. - _Mormorò una volta raggiunta la cima sporgendosi verso Tebaldo e tirandolo verso di sé, baciandolo prima ancora di scavalcare la balaustra, come se non riuscisse ad aspettare._ \- Non sono un gatto io. Non atterro in piedi.” Con un balzo elegante lo raggiunse all’interno spingendolo verso la finestra aperta e dentro la camera con movimenti lenti e calcolati, frutto di molte notti ed esperienza, ormai non prendevano più contro lo stipite, non rischiavano più di inciampare nel piccolo gradino che separava il pavimento della camera dal balcone, né finivano con il cadere uno sopra l’altro sul letto. Ogni cosa era ormai precisa fino al più piccolo dettaglio.

Mercuzio non esitava, non lo faceva mai, le mani si muovevano esperte e lente, assaporavano come i suoi occhi e le sue labbra ogni più piccolo contatto, non era impaziente, non in quelle notti. C’era una sorta di lontana innocenza in quei momenti, erano come due fanciulli che avevano da poco iniziato a scoprirsi, Mercuzio lo spogliava lentamente, tra un bacio e una carezza tra i capelli. E Tebaldo – _Oh,_ Tebaldo lo lasciava fare senza fretta, gli consentiva di prendere il controllo. In fondo era Mercuzio, tra loro, quello davvero esperto e se il giovane Capuleti avesse dovuto essere completamente sincero non gli dispiaceva lasciare ogni cosa in mano sua. Si limitava ad affondare le dita tra i capelli scuri, capitava a volte che li tirasse, piano; la prima volta aveva temuto di avergli fatto male, finché Mercuzio non aveva sollevato il volto verso di lui, le guance arrossate e un sorriso quasi compiaciuto.

In quelle notti ogni cosa era diversa, e giusta. E loro erano _liberi._

“Voglio che tu sia mio.” Decretò quella particolare sera d’estate Mercuzio, mentre tracciava il contorno del suo viso con le dita. Tebaldo rise, piano, un suono a cui Mercuzio non si sarebbe mai abituato, non veramente. Non voleva abituarvisi, voleva esserne sorpreso ogni volta che lo sentiva. _E ogni volta innamorarsi un po’ di più._

“Non lo sono già forse?” Domandò lasciando vagare lo sguardo sulle maglie abbandonate sul pavimento, sulla giacca in bilico sullo schienale di una sedia, sulla spada la cui lama giaceva incrociata con la propria, unite come i rispettivi proprietari. “Richiesta pretenziosa da fare mentre sei nudo nel mio letto.”

Mercuzio sorrise a sua volta e picchiettò delicatamente con l’indice sul suo naso.

“Soltanto _mezzo_ nudo. Puoi anche controllare qui sotto. - _Disse con una vena maliziosa nella voce prima di tornare serio._ _Stranamente serio._ \- Ma no, mi hai frainteso, mio bel Capuleti. Intendo solo mio. _Esclusivo_. Di nessun altro al mondo.”

Tebaldo stava per interromperlo, incerto, ma Mercuzio proseguì imperterrito.

“Voglio svegliarmi al mattino senza dover correre fuori da un balcone e scavalcare un cancello per non farmi scoprire. Svegliarmi e rimanere a guardarti mentre ancora dormi – ”

“Ti imploro, non farlo.” Mercuzio sorrise spostandogli i capelli sparsi sul cuscino con un gesto leggero e delicato.

“Voglio svegliarmi – _Proseguì puntellandosi su un gomito e fissandolo negli occhi, catturandolo in quella tela di parole così abilmente costruita._ \- sapendo che passerò il resto della giornata, e di tutti i giorni futuri, con te al mio fianco. Sapendo che le nostre vite sono legate l’una all’altra fino al nostro ultimo respiro. E poi… e poi addormentarmi al tuo fianco la sera senza dover scavalcare di nuovo quel cancello e scalare quel muro, perché saremmo già insieme.”

Mercuzio sospirò profondamente, come se tutte quelle parole fossero state un peso che gli gravava sul petto fino a quel momento, come se ogni parola fosse una pugnalata al cuore ogni volta che non la diceva e alla fine erano uscite tutte insieme.

Tebaldo lo fissava. Che altro poteva fare? Più Mercuzio parlava e più lui sentiva le guance andargli a fuoco, tingersi di un rosso così acceso da rivaleggiare con i colori della sua famiglia. Avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa, rispondergli in qualche modo, ma al contrario del giovane Escalus le sue parole erano morte in gola non appena aveva aperto la bocca. Mercuzio pareva bearsi della sua espressione stupita. _E innamorata_ , perché come altro poteva descriverlo?

Un istante dopo era tornato il Mercuzio di sempre, quello fatto di sorrisi divertiti e battute, e quel bagliore di follia negli occhi.

“Sposiamoci. - _Esclamò. E sì, follia era decisamente il termine più calzante per descriverlo._ \- Saremo insieme per davvero e nessuno potrà più dirci niente.”

“Sei un folle, _mio_ Mercuzio. - _C’era_ _affetto nel suo tono, nel modo possessivo con cui si rivolgeva a lui. E nei suoi occhi._ \- Non possiamo.” Era già peccato quello che facevano in quel momento, era un abominio che giacessero insieme nella notte. Sposarsi era la proposta più folle, assurda e – _impossibile._

“Non mi importa. Sono il nipote del Principe, un giorno sarò io a capo di questa città, - _“Oh, Dio… Temo il giorno in cui ciò diventerà realtà.” Commentò a mezza voce Tebaldo._ \- E se vorrò sposarmi con un uomo, _con te_ , allora nessuno potrà mettersi contro di me.”

“Temo non sia così che funziona…”

Ma Mercuzio non lo stava ascoltando, si era di colpo illuminato e si era lanciato sulla propria giacca cercando freneticamente qualcosa nelle varie tasche. Quando finalmente trovò quel che cercava diede un basso grido di giubilo e balzò nuovamente sul letto fissando Tebaldo con un ghigno. Ma non uno dei soliti, non uno di quelli che sembra presagire guai, no. C’era felicità, una felicità autentica, c’era speranza, forse anche un pizzico di timore e imbarazzo.

“È da un po’ che ci penso, a dire il vero. Non è che mi è venuto in mente proprio adesso.” Ammise senza muoversi né spostare le mani da dietro la schiena, cosa nascondesse Tebaldo non lo sapeva. “Sai, con il buon Romeo che non smette un istante di tessere le lodi dell’amore uno viene attratta da certe idee, non credi?” Portò una mano avanti accarezzando la guancia di Tebaldo che lo osservava dubbioso, ora seduto sul materasso davanti a lui.

“Hai ragione, - _Ammise, e in un’altra situazione Tebaldo ne sarebbe stato entusiasta._ \- Non possiamo, non veramente. Insomma, non possiamo certamente andare da un frate e chiedergli di unirci. Finiremmo al rogo, entrambi.” Abbassò la mano dal suo volto e prese quella di Tebaldo Intrecciando brevemente le dita con le sue. “Ma possiamo farlo in segreto, noi due. Qualcosa di personale che sia reale tra noi. Possiamo farlo per tutte queste notti che ci hanno protetto da sguardi indiscreti e da malelingue. Per queste stelle che ci hanno illuminato in silenzio. E per i giorni e le notti che verranno. - _Tebaldo era certo di aver ormai assunto la stessa tonalità del baldacchino che circondava il letto ma Mercuzio non sembrava preoccupato dalla cosa._ \- Per ogni cosa per cui vale la pena di essere qui, insieme.”

Quando spostò l’altra mano da dietro la schiena Tebaldo notò finalmente un anello dalla pietra verde che scintillava alla luce rossastra del camino. Non era uno di quelli che Mercuzio era solito portare, era troppo brillante, nuovo.

“Non posso forzarti se non lo desideri. - _Se avesse avuto ancora controllo sulla propria voce allora Tebaldo gli avrebbe detto che era un folle, non per il gesto, o le parole, ma per il pensare che non avrebbe accettato._ \- Ma se lo vorrai, se vorrai sposarmi allora io te lo giuro, mio bel principe, resterò al tuo fianco fino all’ultimo giorno su questa terra.”

Mercuzio non era mai stato il tipo da grandi discorsi, preferiva le azioni alle parole, o almeno così Tebaldo aveva sempre creduto. Fino a quella sera quando si era presentato davanti a lui con un anello e un discorso che pareva uscito da uno di quei libri che Giulietta leggeva in segreto e che la facevano sospirare sognante, ora più che mai.

Avrebbe dovuto rispondergli probabilmente, ma ancora una volta le parole si persero, a metà tra la gola e la lingua, tutto ciò che uscì fu una sorta di mugolio sottile come un singhiozzo. Si appoggiò con la fronte contro la spalla di Mercuzio, muovendo piano la testa contro il suo collo e annuendo. Perché alla fine era quello che bastava, a Mercuzio non interessava che gli rispondesse con un discorso altrettanto pomposo e studiato. Quella reazione era abbastanza, cosi come le lacrime che si ritrovò ad asciugare con il pollice prima di baciarlo di nuovo.

 

Il cambiamento non era poi così evidente agli occhi del mondo, portare un anello non era una cosa così strana per un uomo di una famiglia nobile, nessuno ci faceva davvero caso. Nessuno a parte Giulietta.

Dalla posizione solita in cui era si sporse avanti posando il mento sulla spalla del cugino e avvolgendogli le braccia sottili attorno al collo.

“Sono seria, cugino mio, - _Disse sorridendo._ \- devi proprio presentarmelo.”

Poi si spostò, intrecciò una ciocca con movimenti rapidi e di posò in mezzo un piccolo fiore.

 _Viola_.

Perché alla fine non era poi quel gran segreto, per lei. Aspettava solo il momento in cui si sarebbe fidato abbastanza da rivelarglielo.

**Author's Note:**

> Era nata come un veloce prompt di Tumblr, poi ho deciso che aveva bisogno di una sistemata qua e là, e benché abbia mantenuto la stessa storia, la stessa disposizione delle scene e in certi casi anche le stesse scene... beh. è cresciuta. In meglio, credo.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta, in tutta questa zuccherosa dolcezza delle 2 di notte. Fatene tesoro e scorta... il prossimo prompt non sarà così.  
> Also, accetto prompt, italiano o inglese (nel caso dipendo molto da come sono ispirata al momento), mi trovate su Tumblr, aki-draws-things.tumblr.com. Come say hi!! ~~
> 
> Alla prossima~
> 
> ~Aki~


End file.
